


Detention

by finnieston_crane



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a very indulgent fic to satisfy my teacher!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

You stepped into the office fearing the worst. That he’d be sitting down at the desk with the same disappointed, and unamused face as he always had on. But he was standing at the window, looking out of the window disgustedly at the students on the school grounds.

“Do you not know how to knock a door then? Bad enough I have to take you fuckers for the lunchtime detention but there are people out there who’s day I could be spoiling.”

He turned to look at you. Looking you up and down over his nose and grimacing when you tried to smile politely. 

“Just sit down, for Christ’s sake.”

You pull the seat out from under the table and sit down quietly, staring into thin air until you look up, expecting him to be staring at you filled with his never-ceasing anger. His eyes though were focused on the cleavage he could clearly see from his height. As he sits down he’s still staring, unaware that you’ve noticed. Clearly there’s some opportunity to take this to your advantage. You’re there because of something that wasn’t even your fault, might as well make an attempt to get out if it.

Once he’s seated, you pick a pen up from the desk and begin to tap it, twirling it in your fingers occasionally. Pushing your arms further together, you notice his eyes widen. That’s when you drop the pen, both of you watching it roll slowly across the desk towards him. You stand up from the chair and look into his eyes as you bend across the table to reach the pen. 

You look up once again and he’s staring back at you. Clearing his throat, he narrows his eyes and gritting his teeth together while he speaks he instructs you to sit back down.

He looks incredibly pissed off with you. Maybe you’ve just made it worse. He picks up the referral from the teacher who’s landed you here. As he scans it he shuffles in his seat looking incredibly uncomfortable. A couple of times he glances up from the sheet, nervously.

After a cough and another clearing of his throat he begins to read the sheet out, faltering as he comes to the reasoning behind your detention.

“…talking in class, talking back, filthy…filthy” he lingers over the word the second time, “that’s all it says…that you’re filthy.” 

His fingers are scrunching the edges of the paper.

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean!?”

You begin to explain you were making a joke, the teacher in the class overheard it and got a bit offended. He was staring at you, completely distracted until you snapped him back into the room.

“It’s really not my fault though…I’m just a bit…filthy.” You lick your lips and he almost mimics the move. He swallows again and puts down the paper, curling his hands round the edges of the desk, suit jacket sleeves straining as he leans forward once again and you mirror his action, noses almost touching.

“Well then. I don’t want to be too harsh on you since it might not even be your fault. Just a little misunderstanding.” 

You can’t help but feel a bit disappointed, and almost as if he had registered this he stands up from the desk, pouting a little bit in a painfully sarcastic manner. 

“Although…I suppose if you were truly filthy, you should be punished correctly.” He walks round towards you and you watch him, following his movements hungrily, your breath hitching as he comes closer to you. He’s towering over you at your side of the desk now, and you feel almost ashamed of how small and pathetic you must seem to him. You look down, and he swiftly puts a hand on your chin and pulls your head up. Smoothly, he bends down, a move you misconstrue as him moving in for a kiss. He ignores the slight pout in your lips and presses his own lips against your ear for a moment.

“No, no, that’s hardly punishment is it? I’m far too good for it to be considered anything but praise for your filthy, disgusting behaviour.”

He annunciated the last three words so slowly and harshly that you winced in the seat a little bit, pressing your thighs tightly together. 

He clearly noticed this small move, because he placed on hand on your thigh, much higher up than is perfectly acceptable for teacher’s, and pushed them slightly apart with his thumb, which he then grazed up and down in a manner more gentle than you had ever seen him, even more so than when he admirably handled the death of the boy in who had been crushed by a cow, despite the fact that he so obviously was choking on his laughter through the whole thing.

He pushed his hand further up, just reaching the fabric of your skirt, and he squeezed tightly. 

“Stand up.” 

He pulled his hand away, allowing you to move, and there were large red imprints of his fingers.

Once standing and barely at the height of his chest he looked you up and down with quite a blasé look, but once he’d reached your eyes again he smiled that arrogant, self satisfied grin you’d seen so many times before and he nodded to the desk with his head, hands in his pockets. Before you’d even registered what he meant he had told you to bend over.

You bend over and he paces behind you for a while, at some point making a small noise of satisfaction, you feel his presence slowly coming closer behind you till one of his hands was on your hip, the other in your hair, pulling it slightly as he moved closer to you, his crotch pressing against you so you could feel his obvious arousal.

The hand in hair moved down your back and moved round to your thigh, his palm moving up and pushing the fabric of your skirt out of the way. He dipped two fingers into the side of your underwear and snapped them back. The shock distracted you but you were brought back suddenly as his hand smacked against your bare arse and you screamed out a little bit.

He smoothly moved his hand round the area he jsut struck, gently, as if he were trying to sooth the smarting pain. He lifted the opposite hand and brought it down again, softer this time. Clearly he thought he had hurt you the first time more than you could take it. So when he brought it down the third time, softer yet again, you decided to speak up again.

A breathy “harder” was all you could manage and he laughed a bit, leaning down closer.

“It’s not up for you to say madame, you are filthy aren’t you?”

He grabbed your hips and flipped you around so you were lying on the desk, legs spread apart, and his legs between them. He pulled at your skirt, moving it up your waist and leaning down over you. He flicked his tongue over your ear and down your neck, reaching your shoulder where he bit down, leaving you no other option but to forcefully bite down on your own lip.

You tasted blood and he moved his tongue over your cheek and licked slowly at the droplet that had dripped down your lip. He made a trail down your lip, over your chin and continued to move his tongue lightly down your neck and to your chest, just above the first button of your shirt.

He slid his hands up your abdomen, curving them round the edge of your breasts, moving to the buttons where his large fingers stumbled at first with the tiny buttons. And after a few seconds, frustration growing on his face, he pulled at the sides and ripped the shirt open, causing you to breathe in heavily. Pushing your bra up, he quickly wrapped his lips around your brests tongue swirling and licking.

He left a trail of kisses down your stomach till he moved your skirt up further again, lips at the band of your underwear where he took it in his teeth and let go again, snapping them back. Then, he kissed slowly along the top of them, hands running up your thighs, thumb caressing just below the line of your underwear.

He kissed down front and ran his tongue along the fabric, fingers delved into the top of your pants, pulling them down only slightly as his tongue pressed against the material, barely touching your clit but all the same bringing you to a fast climax, breathing heavily on the desk, chest heaving as he reached one of his hands up and began to rub your nipples with his fingers; the other hand pulling carelessly at the band of your pants in a desperate attempt to pull them down. He flicked his tongue and you could feel yourself coming slightly.

He could taste the wetness and he moaned slightly, the vibrations pulsating through your whole body and you let out a groan “fuck”.

Spurred on by your sudden profanity he yelled fuck himself, then pulled your pants down over your legs and moved his hands back up to your hip, pressing himself on top of you as he kissed you hard and messily, all over your face. His hands running through hair and pulling at it desperately, excitement clearly taking over him as he strung together a few coherent words, screaming “oh god” a few times.

One of his hands left your hair and he began to struggle with his belt. You sat up, offering to help but he says no and pushes you back down, kissing you more, bitting at your lip.

You can only assume he’s released himself as he bites once more, pulling your lip along with his and braces himself, hands against your hip and leans in to your ear once more, managing to speak through his deap, snarky laughter.

“I’m so sorry for this” and he moved up staring at you and smiling crookedly as he thrust himself into you biting his one lip. He pulled your hips towards him, the smack echoing around the room as he pushed on, harder and faster, overlooking the pain with the intense pleasure.

It didn’t take long before his nails were digging into your hips and he was moaning louder and louder till he came to climax, with your whole body shuddering under him.

“Oh fuck yes.” He let it linger for a while before bracing himself, arms at either side of you on the desk, breathing hard and rough.


End file.
